


Undoing

by Molly_Malone



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Amnesia, First Time, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: Риск, ложь, неизбежная огласка: у него только что появился шанс избежать всего этого.





	Undoing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Undoing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/55893) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



Как и множество других вещей в жизни, комната привлекла их внимание тем, что была ничем не примечательна.

Как только Родни указал ему на это, Джон понял, что тот прав. Узкая дверь в дальнем конце медотсека, ее не было ни на схеме транспортеров, ни на самых подробных картах архива, кроме упоминания о чем-то вроде "пойти обратно" или "переделать заново". Что могло обозначать установку по переработке отходов или бюро находок, хотя скорее всего, нет. То, что привлекает к себе так мало внимания, должно быть интересным, настаивал Родни.

— Видишь? — сказал он, когда Джон провел рукой перед панелью и ничего не случилось. Большая часть вещей на Атлантиде с радостью откликалась на любую просьбу Джона. Так что необходимость повторить просьбу была для него в новинку.

Но когда он попросил второй раз, дверь всё же открылась: не с неохотой и медленно, а просто как будто компьютер спросил "Вы уверены?" перед тем, как стереть всё на вашем жестком диске. Несколько разочаровывающе, хотя что бы он мог ждать, что ему пришлось бы сначала решить какую-нибудь загадку? Может быть Родни найдет что-то интересное.

Родни уже уселся за на стул и повернул к себе панель управления, как будто он уже бывал в этой комнате тысячу раз и уже знает, как тут всё работает. На нём был специальный медицинский браслет-напоминалка о том, на что у него аллергия, подаренный Самантой Картер, хотя Джон был почти уверен, что Картер сделала это в шутку. Пальцы Родни были немного шире у кончиков, совсем чуть-чуть. Они выглядели крепкими и грубоватыми, совсем не как пальцы, способные к тонкой и деликатной работе, и всё же ...

Ах, чёрт, снова он сорвался. Джон мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник. Думай о работе, Шеппард!

Такое случается, когда вы друзья не разлей вода и постоянно спасаете друг другу жизнь. Военный устав был тем ещё извращением, но его бы не потребовалось, если бы каждый вёл себя под вражеским огнём точно так же, как дома. Но всё же со временем ты приспосабливаешься. Сначала отпуск, потом возвращение к нормальной жизни и всё становится таким, как и должно быть. Друзья остаются просто друзьями.

У него был большой опыт по укрощению своего воображения. И обычно это было не так сложно.

Комната была размером с маленькую больничную палату, там были только кушетка, стул и знакомая наклонная панель управления. Находиться рядом с Родни в такой маленькой комнате было ошибкой. Он, черт возьми, мог почувствовать его запах, тот специальный крем для рук, который сделал Родни. И какого дьявола Джон лелеял страсть к мужчине, который сам для себя делает крем для рук? Это же безумие! Он рухнул на кушетку.

Дверь с шипением закрылась.

— Стой! Зачем ты это сделал?

— Я не делал это специально, — дверь не открылась, когда он поднялся с кушетки, и когда он провел рукой перед панелью. Наоборот, на двери загорелся оранжевый огонёк и еще один оранжевый огонёк в круге зажёгся на панели управления.

— Начался какой-то процесс и он еще не закончился, — сказал Родни. — Это как на рентгене у зубного. О боже! А если мы подвергаемся воздействию канцерогенного излучения?

— Готов поспорить, это просто таймер, — ответил Джон. — Для этого и есть круг. Он отсчитает шестьдесят секунд, пикнет и дверь откроется.

По правде говоря, Джону было гораздо легче от того, что Родни паниковал, потому что это отвлекало его от излишних и совершенно ненужных мыслей о том, что он заперт вместе с Родни МакКеем в тесной комнате с кушеткой и они никому не сказали, куда идут, что в галактике Пегас означает практически единственный верный способ остаться наедине, и, смотрите-ка, он опять об этом думает.

Родни лихорадочно нажимал загоравшиеся сектора панели. Тяжелый браслет соскользнул вниз по его руке.

— Я, вероятно, упоминал, что у меня может быть небольшой, совсем маленький, вполне обоснованный страх оказаться запертым в ограниченном пространстве.

— Не напрягайся! Мы не заперты. Мы просто ... временно задержаны.

— Ага, конечно, когда американцы используют выражение "временно задержаны", мне гораздо спокойнее, — голос Родни звучал всё выше, а его дыхание стало слишком частым и поверхностным.

— Расслабься, — сказал Джон. — Да в чем дело, Родни? Ты был и в более опасных ситуациях, чем сейчас. Да ты даже был заперт в ... — и Родни резко обернулся к нему, взглянув широко распахнутыми глазами. — Ты же застревал и в более тесных помещениях.

— Это...просто... забудь, — он выглядел и вправду нехорошо, весь раскрасневшийся и дерганый. Джону оставалось только надеяться, что у Родни не будет шока из-за старых воспоминаний. — Я все равно не смогу тебе это объяснить.

— Вдохни спокойно, а то потеряешь сознание.

Родни исподлобья метнул в него взгляд, полный злости, взгляд, обещавший невообразимые мучения в наказание за несерьёзное отношение к их печальному положению. Он прижал руку к груди, вероятно для того, чтобы проверить, начался ли у него сердечный приступ или еще нет, и браслет скользнул от запястья к локтю, пока не остановился на середине предплечья. Джон почувствовал холодок в груди, всегда появляющийся пред тем, как он ни с того ни с сего сделает что-то очень глупое.

Через мгновенье в его руке был зажат воротник куртки Родни, а сам он прижимал губы к щеке Родни в неловком поцелуе.

Так они и стояли одну долгую минуту: Джон с зажмуренными глазами и губами, глупо прижатыми куда-то к виску Родни. А потом Родни прокашлялся и тихо сказал:

— Это один из методов прекращения истерики, да? Хотя, должен сказать тебе, пощечина была бы не так жестока, при прочих равных.

Джон отметил, что Родни стоял не просто спокойно, а совершенно без движения, он замер на месте, словно боялся двинуть даже пальцем.

Другими словами, он не пытался сбежать.

Не открывая глаз, Джон провёл губами по щеке Родни.

Родни приподнял подбородок, и их губы встретились.

Странно, что этого хватило, чтобы навсегда изменить его жизнь: тёплые губы Родни на его губах, сначала неподвижные, хотя Джон чувствовал напряжение и усилия, которые прикладывал Родни, чтобы стоять не шелохнувшись. И сейчас он понял, что всё серьёзно: его старая традиция никогда не смешивать секс и дружбу была нарушена. Даже если они примут решение оставить всё как есть, Родни все равно не сможет держать свой рот на замке, это обязательно снова всплывет.

Но Джон и сам не хотел останавливаться. Он хотел почувствовать на себе руки Родни, хотел со всей силой своей многомесячной тоски.

Отступать было уже поздно.

Он заставил Родни разомкнуть губы.

Родни взмахнул руками в воздухе рядом с ним, а потом нерешительно положил их Джону на бёдра. Большего разрешения Джону было и не нужно, он прижался к Родни еще ближе, стал настойчивей хозяйничать языком у него во рту, и неожиданно странное, не очень активное содействие со стороны Родни сменилось требовательностью. Его руки крепко обняли Джона, одна - а пояс, другая - за затылок и, боже мой, Родни думал об этом, он тоже это представлял, Джон был готов поспорить на деньги. 

Может быть и стоило не торопиться, но когда они зашли уже так далеко, уже отбросили все сомнения, Джону нужно было всё, всё и сразу. Пара нетвердых шагов, и он прижал Родни к стене и ухватил его между ног. Когда Родни откинул голову и толкнулся бёдрами вперед, вжимая твердый член в руку Джона, для него это было приятно и ничуть не удивительно.

В следующую секунду Джон уже возился с пуговицами на штанах Родни, а Родни помогал ему, или, скорее, мешал своей неловкостью от шока или возбуждения, но никак не от нежелания.

Резинка старых, поношенных трусов Родни почти не давила Джону на запястье, в его руке был член Родни, твердый и горячий. Вдруг Родни впился в его губы и начал двигать бёдрами в ритме, подразумевающем, что он настроился всерьёз и надолго. У Джона мелькнула мысль, что Родни надо бы прерваться, чтобы можно было расстегнуть одежду и у Джона, так сказать немного выровняться, но Родни было уже не до того, раскрасневшийся и со сбившимся дыханием — боже, Родни просто хотел кончить под руками Джона, и Джон оказался на коленях быстрее, чем успел додумать эту мысль.

При первом же прикосновении губ Джона Родни замер без единого движения. Джон ожидал, что тот наоборот станет еще активнее, но он взглянул на Родни: кулаки, сжатые так, что костяшки побелели, грудь тяжело вздымается, рот приоткрыт, сам он смотрит вниз, на Джона. Так что Джон просто закрыл глаза и приступил к делу.

По телу Родни трудно было понять, что ему нравится, так что Джон немного поиграл, чтобы как следует увлажнить член Родни и свою руку, а затем начал двигаться в том ритме, который нравился и ему самому. Не слишком сильно, много языка, достаточно быстро, чтобы завести, но не так быстро, чтобы кончить слишком быстро, не успев получить удовольствие.

Над ним Родни что-то шептал. Джон жалел, что слишком тихо; если он был хоть в половину красноречив как в моменты, когда он описывает чью-то некомпетентность, это была бы весьма интересная речь.

Через некоторое время ноги Родни начали подрагивать. Джон рукой прижал его бёдра к стене и над ним шепот сменился вздохом. Родни несколько раз быстро толкнулся вперед и кончил, когда Джон стал сосать еще сильнее.

Джон все еще продолжал ласкать его, едва сдерживаясь сам, когда Родни сказал:

— Боже мой, давай сюда, быстро, — схватил его за плечи и куртку, пытаясь поднять. Джон встал на ноги и прижался к Родни, частично опершись на стену, пока Родни расстёгивал его штаны с гораздо большей ловкостью, чем ранее свои.

— В следующий раз я сделаю тебе тоже самое, — сказал Родни ему прямо в ухо, от его дыхания по телу Джона побежали мурашки. Он облизнул свою ладонь — тонкая работа, вспомнил Джон и у него внутри все сжалось, — и начал дрочить ему крепко и неторопливо.

— Но сейчас я хочу... мне нужно знать, о чем ты вообще думал? Мы могли бы... мы бы уже... ты идиот. Сколько времени мы потеряли, когда надо было всего-то...

Джон уже прилично завелся только от того, что делал минет Родни, а это было чертовски долго, так что это, плюс то что Родни намеревался устроить ему выволочку, так распалило его, что он был уже на грани. А Родни продолжал:

— И всё это время... И давно уже? И что же тебя заставило...

— Твой браслет, — выдохнул Джон и кончил.

Некоторое время было тихо, Джон всё равно не смог бы ничего услышать из-за шума в ушах, а потом Родни сказал:

— Ну надо же! Правда? Не знал, что у тебя есть такой фетиш, — и поднял свою влажную руку, чтобы повнимательнее рассмотреть браслет.

— Ну, раньше и не было, — рассмеялся Джон.

— Вау, — Родни сделал шаг назад; Джон и не знал, что он настолько сильно навалился на него; потом еще один и сел на кушетку. — И всё? Этого хватило? Похоже, Сэм сделала мне гораздо больший подарок, чем я думал, и, боже мой, у тебя же шок. Ты же сейчас стоишь здесь совершенно ошарашенный.

— Нет, все нормально, — сказал Джон и Родни выдохнул, улыбнулся и спокойно устроился на кушетке. Вообще, Джон действительно был в шоке, в таком тихом ошеломлении. Теперь, когда всё уже было сделано, он понял, что не смотря на все его решения, в глубине души он всегда знал, что это должно было случиться рано или поздно. Не то чтобы вся его военная карьера была образцом служения букве закона.

И, по крайней мере, это был Родни.

Он лениво начал считать то, что придётся изменить в его жизни. Придётся врать, конечно, прятаться, всячески изворачиваться, чтобы не дать полковнику Колдвеллу ни единого повода сунуть нос в его личную жизнь. Установить правила касательно "когда и где". Разработать что-то вроде кодового языка. С первого взгляда Родни вряд ли способен хранить секреты, но Джон видел уровень его допуска к секретным документам, и он явно способен на большее.

И всё же кто-то обязательно узнает. Даже на Земле невозможно хранить секреты вечно. Ему придётся заготовить правдоподобные оправдания, чтобы их было не стыдно принять. А когда и это не сработает, использовать подкуп.

Он взглянул на свою награду за свою новую жизнь, полную лжи. Родни в наскоро застегнутых штанах лениво раскинулся на кушетке и смотрел на Джона, как на мороженое.

Джон вроде как хотел сбежать, но и в то же время хотел снова отсосать ему.

— Так, хм, — Родни водил браслет вверх-вниз по запястью. — Мы можем, если хочешь, ну, скажем так, что я точно хочу, хм, продолжить это, в принципе, в любом варианте как тебе ...

Резко зазвучал громкий гудок и на панели заморгал оранжевый круг. Они оба подскочили, как пара подростков от того, что полицейский постучал в окно машины, где они обжимаются.

Джон обернулся, панель была как раз рядом с ним и оранжевый цвет уже переходил в красный. Он был немного знаком с языком Древних, но быстро терялся, когда начинался технический текст. Там был круг с двумя движущимися стрелочками, указывающими внутрь, и большая круглая кнопка.

Поэтому он нажал на кнопку.

Полоса синеватого света с шипением прошла вдоль всей кушетки, над лежащим там Родни, и пропала.

Родни резко подскочил и повернулся к нему.

— Шеппард? Что случилось? Как мы попали сюда из столовой? И есть шанс попасть туда обратно прежде, чем разберут все клюквенные кексы?

— Машина для краткосрочной потери памяти? — Родни удивленно смотрел на неё.

— На пару часов, я бы сказал, если последнее, что ты помнишь — всё, до того, как ты проглотил последний кекс.

— Ты уверен, что это не из-за того, что ты двинул мне по голове, как всегда грозишься? — Родни рассеянно поправил браслет, но он снова соскользнул вниз. — А что если у меня была ценная идея? В смысле, конечно, у меня точно должно было случиться важное озарение. Может быть ты только что лишил Атлантиду цепи рассуждений, которая могла бы спасти нам жизнь. Что? Ты чего ухмыляешься? Мы что, последние два часа в ножички резались?

Он открыл рот, собираясь сказать "почти всё это время мы занимались сексом", а потом опять закрыл его.

Это было бы совершенно неожиданно. Родни вряд ли в это поверит. Черт возьми, даже он сам слабо в это верил. И сейчас, глядя на Родни, Джон не мог поверить, что член Родни был у него во рту, а рука — у него в штанах.

Он уже знал, что не станет ничего говорить. Риск, ложь, неизбежная огласка: у него только что появился шанс избежать всего этого.

Он застегнул куртку, стало как-то прохладно.

— Мы пришли, открыли дверь, активировали машину.

— Стирание краткосрочной памяти, — сказал Родни. — Зачем? Ради чего бы им это потребовалось? Я бы мог понять, если бы это было переносное устройство; дезориентировать противника было бы полезно. Но рядом с медотсеком? Для чего это могло бы пригодиться?

— Возможно, лечение. Стереть память о травме?

— Ну конечно, лечение. Искусственной амнезией. Идеальное решение в мире Шеппарда, — Родни сделал еще один круг по комнате. Стены ничем не отличались друг от друга. Не было ни следа того, что здесь случилось. 

— Хорошо, пойдем пока я не потерял еще больше ценных идей, — он поправил браслет так, что тот спрятался в рукаве. — Подполковник? Вас что, надо избавить от лишних клеток мозга, или мы можем идти?

Он закатил глаза и вышел. Всё было как всегда.

— Ну, господа, что же вы обнаружили? — у Элизабет был такой вид, будто она ожидала услышать в ответ что-то забавное.

— Эта машина вызывает потерю краткосрочной памяти, — ответил Родни. — Что я могу лично подтвердить, раз подполковник счел возможным использовать меня в качестве подопытного кролика.

— Эй, ты думал, что это вещь улучшает работу мозга! Ты сам вызвался!

— Это ты так говоришь, — мрачно заявил Родни. — У меня, конечно, нет достоверных способов проверить это. Да я мог потерять часы, даже дни, пока ты использовал меня в своих дьявольских целях.

Это было слишком близко к правде.

— Правильно, — протянул Джон, откинувшись на спинку кресла и скрестив руки для пущей театральности. — Я подключил тебя к городу чтобы проверить, может быть он сможет работать исключительно на энергии твоих жалоб.

— Ха-ха, очень смешно; просто быть таким легкомысленным, когда не используешь и малой доли тех мозговых клеток, которые у тебя есть.

— Это постоянная потеря памяти? — спросила Элизабет.

Джон похолодел. Глупо, но ему и в голову не приходила такая мысль. Эти воспоминания могли не пропасть бесследно, возможно, они вернутся.

— Хм, насколько мы знаем — да, но мы не изучали машину подробно, — сказал Родни, он совсем не выглядел обеспокоенным. — Я проверю базу данных древних при случае, но я не горю желанием подвергать лучший мозг галактики дальнейшим исследованиям, даже ради этих потерянных двух часов. Учитывая компанию, в которой я их провёл, это вряд ли будет большой потерей.

А и черт с ним! И Джон сказал преувеличено медленно:

— Да, скорее всего не будет, — и Родни взглянул на него с разочарованием за то, что тот не поддержал их обычной игры, так что Джон решил отшутиться. — Вообще-то, я четыре раза побил тебя в шахматы.

— Ага, — скептически сказал Родни.

Значит, Родни не собирался специально восстанавливать свою память. Уже это было хорошо. Но эффект может быть временным, ему и правда стоит сознаться прежде, чем Родни вспомнит всё сам.

— Эй, подожди, — крикнул он, когда Родни выходил из комнаты для совещаний.

— Хм? — мозг Родни уже явно переключился на следующую проблему в списке дел на сегодня. Он теребил свой браслет. Джон внезапно вспомнил, как он ощущал его своим животом, когда Родни дрочил ему; у него перехватило дыхание.

— А, неважно, — сказал он.

Может быть стоит попытаться быть как можно дальше, если воспоминания вернутся, но он был совсем не из тех людей, которые чувствуют себя счастливее, когда не могут видеть как происходит что-то ужасное. Так что он держался поблизости от лаборатории. Прошел час, два, Родни уже начал говорить вещи вроде "я понимаю, что твоя работа в основном состоит в том, чтобы болтаться рядом и ухмыляться, но" и "я могу взять тебя на работу в качестве пресс-папье, если так ты будешь чувствовать себя полезным", ну и конечно "о Господи, случилось что-то ещё, да? Ты дал мне по голове и теперь наблюдаешь за мной, проверяя есть ли повреждения мозга", так что Джон ушел оттуда и отправился поболтать со свежеприбывшими морпехами на предмет того, как они приспосабливаются к жизни во враждебной галактике где нет кукурузных колечек.

На следующее утро он вошел в столовую ожидая, что ему запустят что-нибудь в голову, но Родни сидел перед двумя планшетами и ноутбуком и едва поднял голову, пробормотав что-то неразборчивое из-за того, что жевал оладьи.

Очевидно, что он увернулся от пули. Воспоминания, похоже, стерты из мозга Родни навсегда.

Но суть-то была в том, что они не пропали из мозга Джона. Он помнил каждую секунду. Протяжный вздох Родни, когда он кончил, больше похожий на вздох облегчения, чем удовольствия. Его довольная, кривая ухмылка, когда он дрочил Джону, чрезвычайно довольный собой, как будто это было великим достижением в науке — довести Джона до состояния немого помешательства. То, как выглядели его волосы, после того как Джон запустил в них руки.

Хуже воспоминаний было только то, что он себе представлял: то, чего еще и не было. Не вранье и ссоры, а ленивое утро выходного дня; бурные ночи после миссий; вещи, которые они сделали бы друг с другом, когда узнали бы тело партнера как свое собственное.

Он никогда раньше серьезно не встречался с парнями, и были вещи, которые он никогда не пробовал, потому что с незнакомцами он это делать не мог. И в каком-то роде он хотел узнать, каково это всё.

Это была скучная и медленная неделя, собственно почему они и нашли время на исследование города. Джон написал два отчета и разобрал по папкам невозможною стопку бумаг. Он уже перепробовал все свои опробованные методы убивания времени: стрельбище, тренажерный зал и бег. Всё, кроме лабораторий.

Чем больше он старался не думать об этом, тем больше он думал. Стиснутые кулаки Родни и его шумные вздохи, то, как он заставлял себя стоять неподвижно. Голос Родни в его ухе, удивленный и счастливый, когда Родни разбирал его на части, как панель управления.

Ложь, подкуп и отговорки — напоминал он себе. Споры, невысказанные ожидания, давление. Утомительная необходимость постоянно следить за эмоциональным состоянием другого человека. Жутковатое понимание того, что этот другой человек следит за твоим эмоциональным состоянием.

Только это был бы Родни, а он уже привык, что Родни кого угодно заболтает до смерти. Плюс еще был бы секс, в то время как сейчас он имеет болтовню в полном объеме и ноль секса.

"...В следующий раз я сделаю тебе тоже самое..."

Господи, он замер ка вкопанный прямо по дороге из столовой в зал Врат. Он должен выкинуть всё это из головы.

В медотсеке, к счастью, никого не было, кроме того парня из ботанического отдела, последнего из заболевших атозианским гриппом (серьезный вирус с возможной смертью от обезвоживания), кто еще не выздоровел. У двери в комнату для амнезии Джон еще раз прошел через ритуал открытия дверей, подтвердив еще раз, что это именно то,чего он хочет, и вошел внутрь. Стул, кушетка, панель управления.

Теперь, когда он знал, для чего была нужна эта комната, подтвердить настройки было достаточно просто. Две стрелки на кнопке отмечали начало и окончание процесса стирания памяти, плюс была большая кнопка "сделай это".

Он надеялся на то, что есть настройки с отложенным стартом, вроде тех, которые есть в камерах для того, чтобы снять самого себя; но здесь этого не было. Древние считали это достаточно серьезным делом, чтобы в одиночку его провернуть было просто невозможно.

Из мебели ничего не двигалось. Когда он был на кушетке, он не мог дотянуться до панели. Когда он был у панели, он никак не мог никак дотянуться до кушетки. Он не мог обогнуть панель или перепрыгнуть над ней, чтобы успеть поймать луч.

Так что ему нужно было либо найти кого-нибудь, кто не будет задавать миллион смущающих его вопросов, либо притащить сюда Родни.

Родни что-то бормотал себе под нос, пока Зеленка смотрел на него с выражением благородного долготерпения. Прерывая попытки Родни объяснить природу их с Радеком разногласий — у него не было лишних шести часов — Джон просто сказал "Мне нужна твоя помощь", — и Родни замолк на полуслове.

Когда он увидел, куда они направляются, Родни кинул на него настороженный взгляд.

— Больше никогда, — сказал он, но вошел вслед за Джоном в комнату и позволил закрыть дверь. — Я не могу позволить себе потерять еще память. Каждое мое воспоминание может быть ключом к выживанию города.

Он поднял обе руки вверх, как мим, и этот чертов браслет опять съехал по предплечью. Джон услышал свой собственный голос:

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты вернул себе назад эти два часа.

— Зачем? Ты же сказал, что там не было ничего важного.

— Это не важно. Просто странно знать что-то, что ты не знаешь.

— Да что ты говоришь! — резко ответил Родни

— Родни, просто верни их, ладно?

— Нет способа вернуть память, — сказал Родни. — Ты видишь что-нибудь, что выглядит похожим на "О, я передумал, отдайте обратно моему коллеге его клетки мозга, пожалуйста"? Конечно, ты бы мог восстановить мою потерянную память просто, ну я не знаю, рассказав мне, что случилось.

О, боже!

— Я... нет, — сказал Джон. — Если ты не можешь вернуть свою, ладно, хорошо, значит тогда сотри мою. 

Родни недоверчиво взглянул на него.

— Мне не важно, не важно! Либо это будет у тебя в голове, либо выкинь это из моей, исправляй это все как хочешь.

Родни все смотрел на него, так долго, что Джон уже начал дергаться.

— Я нахожу твое поведение необычным и пугающим, — сказал Родни. — Да что там было такого важного, что ты запоздало решил, что не вынесешь моей потери памяти, и в то же время не можешь рассказать мне, что произошло?

— Ну, — произнес Джон и у него в груди снова всё похолодело, он обхватил запястье Родни вместе с теплой полоской металла и сказал. — Началось всё примерно так.

На этот раз он двигался медленно, вел свою руку вверх по руке Родни, по его плечу, завел за его шею и притянул ближе. На этот раз он глаза не закрывал. Лицо Родни застыло вокруг глаз, а затем расслабилось, и он наполовину прикрыл глаза.

— О'кей.

— О'кей? — замер Джон.

Родни распахнул глаза от возмущения.

— О'кей, да, хорошо, давай, полный вперед или что вы там военные говорите, — и да, боже, да.   
Это был тот Родни, тот самый, которого Джон видел только в этой комнате. Тот самый, которого Джон думал уже потерял навсегда. Джон улыбался во весь рот, когда целовал его.

— Так что? Вот это? — выдохнул Родни через некоторое время, когда Джон отпустил его, чтобы сдёрнуть его рубашку через голову.

— В основном, да, — ответил Джон, скидывая свою рубашку. О боже, наконец-то он добрался до кожи. Он поверить не мог, что был готов отказаться от всего этого. — Ну не совсем так... ох, да, вот так! — потому что Родни развернул его к себе спиной и теперь губами, языком и зубами ласкал Джона вдоль лопатки.

Родни выпрямился и обнял Джона со спины, кивнув на кушетку, он спросил:

— А на этот раз? — и каждое слово почти поцелуем касалось кожи на шее Джона. Он прижался к Родни еще больше, чтобы чувствовать своим задом его член, и потом его ноги совсем ослабели, когда рука Родни скользнула вперед и вниз и начала быстро и уверенно расстегивать пуговицы на его штанах, а браслет цеплялся за волосы внизу живота. — На этот раз ты не собираешься...

— Я не.. Я не хотел, клянусь, это просто ... — и Родни, похоже, поверил ему, потому что его большой палец хозяйничал в ямочке пупка у Джона, а язык - в его ухе, и отлепиться друг от друга, даже чтобы раздеться, было совершенно невозможно.

И остальное всё было очень просто, что самое удивительное. Было просто снова прижать Родни к стене и ласкать языком везде, где достанешь; просто отбросить чувство собственного достоинства и просто тереться обо всю эту кожу. Просто ухватить Родни за задницу, прижать к себе и сказать "да", и уже не ясно, кто кончил первым. 

Ненадолго Родни привалился к нему, переводя дыхание, а потом поднял руку с видом человека, готовящегося выслушать плохие новости, и спросил:

— Ты клянешься, что это был несчастный случай?

— Я понятия не имел, что произойдет, — ответил Джон. — Я просто хотел, чтобы прекратился этот отвратительный шум, клянусь.

— Ты не хотел меня стирать?

— Что? — Джон уставился на него, Родни опустил глаза и снова начал вертеть в пальцах браслет. — Господи, Родни, я тут с ума сходил. Нет, конечно!

Родни откинул голову на стену и выдохнул с облегчением:

— Хорошо, Мне совершенно не хочется быть забытым.

Джон прижался к нему. Черт возьми, в следующий раз они выберут место, где можно прилечь. Но не на эту кушетку.

— Мне кажется, что об этом тебе точно не надо волноваться, — сказал он.[


End file.
